Kitsune Rising DISCONTINUED
by The Fox Bandit
Summary: Naruto is on his way home from a mission. A strange boy shows up and leads Naruto to a wounded baby fox kit. Curious events unfold as Naruto and the kit get closer. Will this Kitsune boy rise to the top, or will he fall to the demon fox's power?
1. Prologue

Yeah, in know. Another story. I promise I'll finish the other ones too.

Kitsune Rising

Prologue

Naruto limped down the road, on his way home from a rather difficult mission. He had broken his leg in a battle, and, though it was healing quickly, his leg was still very tender.

The blonde grumbled incoherently, getting strange looks from random travelers passing him by. Most of them just ignored him, but there was one who didn't.

Turning around quicker than physically possible for any normal human, Naruto grabbed a boy's wrist, pulled the boy close, and held a kunai to his throat.

"You should think twice before you try to pick pocket someone," hissed Naruto. "You never know if that person has a weapon or not." Normally, he would have been kinder, but his leg was really hurting him and his temper was short.

A closer look at the boy showed that he couldn't have been more than twelve years old.

"Please!" cried the boy. "I wasn't trying to rob you! I was trying to get your attention!"

"Naruto nodded and slipped his kunai back up his sleeve.

"Well, you're got my attention," said Naruto. "What is it? I'm in a hurry."

The boy recoiled at Naruto's harsh tone. Naruto winced and smiled.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't mean to be rude. It's just that my leg hurts a lot. And I really want to get home." The boy nodded and returned the smile with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, mister, but I thought if anyone could help him you can."

"Help who?" asked Naruto, finally interested. "Is someone hurt?"

"Sort of," said the boy. "Come on." The boy took Naruto's hand and pulled him towards a small wood. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his leg, Naruto kept with the boy. After what seemed like twenty minutes, they came to a clearing.

Naruto gasped. In the center of the clearing was a small fox kid, bleeding and gasping. It was skinny, as if it was malnourished. Naruto could see its ribs poking through.

Completely forgetting about the pain in his leg, Naruto rushed over to the baby fox and knelt down beside it. Closer observation revealed that the kit's right eye had been torn out by something. Naruto shuddered.

"I thought you could help," said the boy. "You smell like a fox, so I thought he might be yours."

Surprised, Naruto looked up. "What are you…?" but the boy was gone.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and scratched his head.

"Weird," he muttered. He shrugged and turned back to the wounded kit. "I can't just leave you here."

Shrugging off his jacket, Naruto wrapped the baby fox up in it, careful not to touch its injuries. "This should keep you warm until we get home," said Naruto. Holding the baby fox close to his chest, Naruto limped off toward Konoha.

"I'll take you to Kiba's sister," Naruto told the kit. "She'll fix you up." Naruto watched the little fox sleep, its small breaths irregular. "Then you'll live with me. You could be my familiar, like Akamaru and Kiba. That would be cool, eh Kitsu?"


	2. Bruises and Familiars

Kitsune Rising

Chapter 1: Bruises and Familiars

"Will he be ok, Hana-san?" asked Naruto, sitting down on the exam table beside the fox kit. Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister, was fixing an eye patch onto Kitsu's eye.

"He'll be just fine, Naruto," said Hana. "But you won't be fine unless you get off my table!"

Naruto gave her a glare and gingerly got off the table. He hissed when he put his weight on his leg. Unfortunately, Hana noticed.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine!" he said, grinning. He went to take a step, but his leg had finally had too much. With a grunt, Naruto fell to the floor.

"Naruto!" cried Hana. She went to help him up. With her help, he sat back down on the table. "Let me see your leg!" she barked.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but nodded. He allowed Hana to roll up his pant leg. She gasped. Naruto's right leg was covered with black and purple bruises from his ankle to his knee. There were bite marks that were doctored badly and his leg was slightly bent, as if it had broken and Naruto had attempted to pop it back into place.

"What the heck happened, Naruto?!" gasped Hana. "And why hasn't it healed yet? It looks a couple days old."

"It's a long story," said Naruto. "You see…"

"Oh my god!" Naruto looked up at the outburst. Kiba had just walked into the office carrying a bag of dog food, Akamaru at his side. "What the heck happened to your leg?!" he yelled.

Naruto gave him an annoyed look. "Why are you so surprised? It's not like I haven't been injured before." Hana nodded and informed the two them that she was going to go find Sakura and Naren.

"Yeah, but usually your injuries don't look half as bad as this," said Kiba, walking closer and bending down to examine Naruto's leg a bit closer. "And they don't stay very long either. This one looks days old," he said, poking a rather nasty purple bruise.

"OWW! Don't poke it Baka!" screamed Naruto, pulling his leg away from Kiba. "If it weren't for that stupid tiger and its poison, it would be healed…"

But a small, squeaky bark interrupted Naruto. He looked over to see Kitsu struggling to stand up. Naruto reached over and picked Kitsu up and held him close, petting him.

"Kitsu! Does your eye still hurt?" asked Naruto. "Are you feeling better?" Kiba laughed when the kit barked in answer and wagged its bushy tail.

"Can you understand him Naruto?" asked Kiba, remembered how he understood Akamaru right off the bat.

"Almost," said Naruto. "I can understand him enough to where I know what he's trying to say. I was thinking about him being my familiar, like you and Akamaru."

"That's good," said Kiba. "If Kitsu is to be your familiar, you must be able to understand him, which you can. You need to register him in the "Ninja Familiars Registry", though. Tsunade-sama should have it in her office."

"Brilliant," said Naruto, lifting the playful fox kit up in the air and grinning widely. "I'll head over there as soon as Sakura-chan fixes me up."

As if on cue, Sakura and Naren, Naruto's twin sister, rushed in the door with Hana running behind them. Sakura immediately began to heal his leg, while making him force down some nasty smelling antidote that tasted much worse than it smelled.

"Are you ok, Aniki? Was it Anzu and her tiger?" asked Naren. Naruto nodded and began petting Kitsu.

"That d*** tiger," she hissed. "If I ever meet it again, I'll kill it," growled Naren. Sakura nodded in agreement. After a few moments, Naruto's leg was healed enough until all he had was a limp.

"There, that ought to do it till I make some antidote," said Sakura, bending Naruto's leg a little to get the circulation back into it.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," said Naruto, leaping down from the table. Sakura reached up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm glad you're back in one piece," said Sakura, giggling as Naruto hugged her close with one arm while the other held Kitsu.

"Me too," said Naruto. "I'm really glad I got this little guy here in one piece though."

Naren gave Kitsu a little scratch on the head. "He's cute Aniki," she said. "What's his name?"

"Kitsu," said Naruto. Sakura and Naren took turns holding the cheerful, one-eyed kit while Naruto and Kiba watched. When they were through, Kitsu was handed back to Naruto. With one arm wrapped around Sakura for support and Naren behind him, Naruto limped out of Kiba's home and they made their way toward Hokage mansion, Kitsu snuggled tight in the crook of Naruto's arm.

* * *

This story takes place after Battle Royale, so if you haven't read BR than the NaruSaku relationship will just seem kinda random. Go read it. It will give you something to do until my broken finger heals and I can type without having to look at the keys.

Enjoy! ^_^


	3. The Fox Kit and the Wolf Pup

Kitsune Rising

Chapter 2: The Fox Kit and the Wolf Pup

Naruto limped into Tsunade's office, leaning on Sakura and Kitsu resting on his head. Naren went to open the door. Naruto grimaced. Even though Sakura had healed his leg, it still hurt a bit. The antidote had not quite kicked in yet.

Naruto lifted Kitsu off his head and carried him into the office. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. A vein bulged in her forehead.

"Don't bother knocking," she said sarcastically, glaring. "I just don't like knowing people are coming into my office."

"Sorry baachan!" said Naren. She pointed behind her at Naruto. "Look! Aniki's back!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly at Tsunade, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Hey baachan!" he said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"Naruto! Oh thank Kami!" she cried, making everyone jump and Kitsu start growling. "It's been so long! I thought we may have lost you!" She jumped up out of her seat and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too, baachan," choked Naruto. Tsunade held him back to look him over. It had been a good three months since she had sent him on a solo mission to get information on Akatsuki and Anzu, the leader of a small group trying to get the twins for similar reasons. Naruto's hair had grown longer, making him look even more like his father than ever. His clothes were tattered and travel-worn. Then she noticed the fox kit in his arms.

"Naruto, explain," said Tsunade, pointing at Kitsu. Naruto set Kitsu down on Tsunade's desk and sat down. Then he told her, Naren, and Sakura everything that had happened since he had left. When he got to the part about the boy, however, Tsunade stopped him.

"Do you know who the boy is, Naruto?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "He just showed up, said someone is hurt and led me to Kitsu." He picked up Kitsu and began scratching the kit's neck. "And I'm kinda glad he did," he said, smiling.

"I wonder if he would get along with Natsu." Naren asked herself. Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe," he said. "Why don't you summon her?" Naren nodded and made the necessary hand signs. When the smoke cleared, a small yellow wolf pup sat at Naren's feet, wagging her tail and panting.

"Ohaio, Naruto-kun!" said the pup, giving him a wolf grin. Then she spotted Kitsu. Natsu jumped from to Naruto's legs, then to the desk. She and Kitsu circled each other, sniffing. Naruto laughed. Kitsu was much smaller than Natsu, but that didn't stop him from tackling her playfully. Natsu barked in surprise and they rolled off the desk on the floor, wrestling with each other. However, Naruto soon became concerned for the fox kit's health, knowing that the kit had only just gotten cleared by Hana. He picked him up, but Kitsu struggled against him, whimpering.

"But you just got out of the Vet," Naruto told him, turning Kitsu to look at him. "You're still weak." Kitsu growled at him and gave a look that could only be described as a pout.

Naren, Sakura, and Tsunade laughed. "That fox looks just like you, Aniki," said Naren. Sakura nodded in agreement. Kitsu licked Naruto's nose, getting the attention back to him. He yipped at Naruto.

"Fine, but don't hurt yourself," said Naruto. He set Kitsu down on the floor. The kit sat there for a moment, then began chasing his tail. Natsu looked up at Naren.

"Why can't Kitsu talk like Natsu?" asked the pup. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. Had Naren never taught the pup how to talk in the first person? Or did the pup just enjoy referring to herself in the third person? Sakura shook her head. Sometimes, it was just best to go with it.

"Well, he is quite a bit younger than you, Natsu-chan," said Naren, leaning down and petting Natsu's head. "It'll be up to you to teach him everything he needs to know."

Natsu cocked her head and gave Kitsu, who was now playing with her bushy yellow tail, a look of distaste. "Does Natsu have too?"

Naruto leaned down beside his sister. "I would be really grateful if you did, Natsu-chan," he said, scratching Natsu behind the ear. Natsu stuck out her tongue and began tapping her foot in pleasure. Naruto stopped after a couple of seconds.

"Ok, Natsu teach Kitsu-san everything he needs to know!" barked Natsu, jumping to her feet excitedly. Suddenly, Natsu pounced a couple feet in the air. Naruto and Naren jumped to their feet, surprised. Natsu growled and turned to see Kitsu biting hard on her tail. Without letting go, Kitsu yipped happily.

Naruto, Naren, Tsunade and Sakura laughed. Natsu gave Kitsu a stern look and kicked him gently in the nose with her back foot. Kitsu immediately let go and rubbed his nose, whimpering. He backed away from Natsu and jumped into Naruto's arms, curling up into a fluffy, orange-red ball.

"I little fox bites Natsu again, she won't teach him anything," growled Natsu, she gave Kitsu an angry look, making the kit cower even more into Naruto's arms.

"Don't scare him too much Natsu," laughed Naren. "We don't want him to be a cowardly little kit."

Natsu pouted, but nodded and jumped into Naren's arms, nuzzling Naren's face with her nose.

Naruto laughed. "Well, I'm exhausted and my leg is still sore, so let's go home Imouto," he yawned, setting Kitsu on his head. He linked his arm with Sakura's, waved good-bye to Tsunade, and headed for the door.

"I expect a full report of you mission in the morning Naruto!" yelled Tsunade. Naruto waved a hand in acknowledgement, and closed the door after Natsu, Naren, and Sakura had gone through after him.

Tsunade sweat-dropped and a vein bulged in her forehead, and reached into her drawer, pulling out a bottle of Sake. "That boy's gonna be the death of me," she muttered, taking a sip. She sat down and checked the familiars registry. She signed her name beside Naruto's, clearing Kitsu to be his familiar. But she couldn't help but wonder. What will the village think about Naruto have a fox follow him around?


	4. Natsu Begins Training

Kitsune Rising

Chapter 3: Natsu Begins Training

Naruto woke with a start and sneezed. He looked around and saw Kitsu sleeping on his chest, his bushy, red tail gently tickling Naruto's face. It took him a moment to register why the fox kit was there, then memories of the last couple of days came back to him. He smiled and rubbed Kitsu's back.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, making both Naruto and Kitsu jump ten feet in the air. Naruto struggled to get untangled from his sheets. When he had finally gotten out of bed, Naruto and Kitsu ran into the kitchen where they had heard the crash. After a few moments of staring, Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny?!" growled Naren, pouting. She was covered in what looked to be…breakfast. "I was trying to be nice and make you a breakfast that wasn't instant ramen, and you laugh at me?!" she barked, scowling at her laughing twin brother.

"I appreciated the gesture Imouto," chuckled Naruto, pulling a couple lumps of hard, scrambled eggs out of Naren's hair while Kitsu licked gravy off her foot. "However, wouldn't it have been smarter and safer to just go out to eat somewhere?"

"What are you saying, Aniki?" asked Naren, glaring. "You don't like my cooking?"

"I didn't say that," laughed Naruto. "Breakfast just isn't your strong point."

Naren glowered at him and stuck out her tongue. "Besides," said Naruto, pulling at his hair. "I need a haircut. I'm beginning to look even more like you. Any longer, and no one will be able to tell us apart."

Naren sighed. She nodded and went to go clean up. Kitsu barked and looked up at Naruto, his tail swishing gently from side to side.

"It was a nice gesture Kitsu," said Naruto, picking the fox kit up. "But between you and me, the only thing Imouto can cook without blowing it up is instant ramen."

"I heard that!" barked Naren from her room. She stomped out angrily, pulling on her short-sleeved, black and orange, hooded jacket as she went. Naruto gave Kitsu a wink, set the kit on his head, and followed Naren out the door, pulling on his own orange and black jacket. (He had gotten new clothes since he had come home.)

It wasn't long before Naruto noticed the hateful looks some people were giving him and Kitsu, who still perched on Naruto's head. Naruto glared back at them, as if daring them to say something.

"Hey, Imouto?" he asked, trying to get his mind off the insensitive villagers. "When do you think Natsu will want to start training Kitsu?"

Naren shrugged. "If she's in a good mood, she'll start today. At least, that's what she said last night."

Naruto nodded. It wasn't long until they found a barber shop where they could get Naruto's hair cut. Kitsu yipped at Naruto. "What do you think?" he asked both Kitsu and Naren. Kitsu barked happily and Naren nodded.

"I think you should of left it long. It made you look hot," said a voice. Naruto swiveled his chair to see Sakura standing in front of the door, blushing and smiling sweetly. Naruto gave her his signature fox grin. He payed the barber and left the shop with Sakura's hand entwined with his own, Kitsu resting on his freshly cut hair. They went and got breakfast. When they were done, they made for the training ground.

Naren bit her finger, made the necessary hand signs, and slammed her hand on the ground, yelling, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" When the smoke cleared, a small yellow wolf pup stood in front of Naren.

Kitsu jumped down from Naruto's head and ran for Natsu excitedly. He bounced around her a little and Natsu began to get annoyed. She growled.

"Stop!" she yelled at Kitsu. He stopped immediately. Natsu pressed her nose against his. "Natsu will not train Kitsu if he keeps acting like an idiot!" Naren and Naruto cocked an eyebrow. Sakura giggled.

"They're almost as bad as you two," she laughed. Naruto and Naren scowled.

"We don't act like that," they said in unison. Sakura sweat dropped. The little fox and wolf behaved exactly like Naruto and Naren. The latter leaned down beside Natsu.

"Listen Natsu-chan," she said, rubbing the pup's back. "I really need you to train Kitsu."

"But Kitsu annoys Natsu!" argued the pup. "He'll be nothing but trouble for Natsu!"

"Please, Natsu-chan," begged Naren. Suddenly Naren got an idea. She leaned down further and whispered in Natsu's ear. The pup's eyes widened and she wagged her tail happily.

"Ok Naren-chan!" barked Natsu. "I'll do it for that!" Naren grinned and stood up. She made her way back over to her brother and his girlfriend.

"What did you say to change her mind?" asked Naruto, putting an elbow on her shoulder and using her as an armrest. Naren crossed her arms and grinned. Both Naruto and Naren watched as the fox kit and the wolf pup began their training.

"I told she could stay out like she used to when I was a genin," said Naren, grinning. "You know, become my familiar, like Kitsu!" She turns and smiles at Naruto, who gave her a fake smile, knowing full well that his home was going to get a lot noisier with two rambunctious animal babies in his home. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Changes?

Kitsune Rising

Chapter 4: Changes?!

_Please no flames!! This was the only way I could get the story to work how I wanted to. If you've ever read the book PEEPS then you'll know kinda what I'm getting at. If you haven't read that book, you should. It's good. 8D_

Kitsu ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, fleeing desperately from the angry village woman. She had been chucking stones at him ever since she caught him on her property. He couldn't understand why. He hadn't done anything. He knew there was a shortcut to Naruto's house through that yard. Never before had Kitsu been caught taking it.

"Naruto!" barked Kitsu in fear, searching for his blonde master.

Lucky for Kitsu, Naruto and Naren had been looking for him. Natsu was sniffing for him and had just told the twins that Kitsu was close by. Naruto was furious when he saw the woman chasing his familiar, throwing stones at the kit. What really made him mad, though, is when one of those stones finally hit its mark.

"What the h*** do you think you're doing!?"

"That fox of yours was trying to get in my chickens!" yelled the furious villager. She aimed another stone at Kitsu, but Naruto caught it before it reached its target and crushed it to dust in his fist. Naren growled at the woman.

"For your information, you're yard happens to be a short way to Aniki's and my home! And Kitsu doesn't even like chicken!" she barked, holding the woman up by her collar. "You better be lucky you didn't hurt Kitsu badly or I would have taught you the true meaning of pain!"

"Let her down Imouto!" said Naruto, picking Kitsu up off the ground. Naren glared at the woman and dropped her. Kitsu was way to big now to ride on Naruto's head anymore so Naruto just held him. Natsu snorted at the woman, turned tail, and pranced off behind Naren.

"That fox will be more trouble than it's worth, but then again, you are that fox brat, aren't you!?" yelled the woman after them. Naruto scowled but ignored her.

"Don't take that shortcut ever again Kitsu," he growled, setting Kitsu on the fence beside them to walk.

"I only wanted to get home," said Kitsu in his little gravely high-pitched voice (_imagine Naruto's genin voice except not nearly as annoying)_. Ever since Kitsu had started training with Natsu, Kitsu had slowly acquired the ability to talk and, to Naruto's increasing relief, did not talk in the third person like Natsu. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Just don't go that way anymore, ok?" he said, petting Kitsu's head. He was careful not to hit the headband tied around Kitsu's head to hide the kit's mutated eye. Naruto had long since replaced the bandages with an old, genin standard headband he had gotten from the academy, marking the kit as an official Konoha Nin familiar.

"Hai," pouted Kitsu. The kit didn't understand what he had done wrong, but his master knew best. "No more shortcut."

"Now that that's cleared up," said Naruto. "It's…" Naruto suddenly stopped walking and clutched his stomach. Out of nowhere it had begun to hurt and Naruto gritted his teeth in agony.

"Naruto?" asked Kitsu, running up to him. Naruto's breathing was becoming irregular and he was sweating. Naren ran over to him.

"Aniki!? Aniki what's wrong?!" Naruto collapsed and Naren dropped down and gathered him up in her lap, holding his head. His breathing was ragged and he winced, gritting his teeth.

"Aniki!" cried Naren. Naruto cracked open his eyes.

"Imouto…g…get…Tsunade…baachan…" he gasped. "S…something's wrong…"

"Natsu! Kitsu! Go get Tsunade!" Naren barked, holding a shivering Naruto close. She watched as the two familiars ran as fast as lightening to Hokage tower, which thankfully wasn't that far away.

Naren looked around her, searching for someone, anyone, who could help her. She narrowed her eyes when she realized that absolutely no one was around, not even the cranky chicken lady. Naruto shivered harder than ever in her arms, and she held him closer, trying to warm him up as best as she can. It wasn't until his breathing became slower, but no less ragged, until she realized he had fallen unconscious.

"SAKURA-NEECHAN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping Sakura or anyone else would hear her call.

……………………

_The all too familiar sewer mindscape irritated Naruto. Very few times had he been here, and at no time did he want to be here. He walked the familiar path with a scowl stretched across his face. It wasn't long before the gate that held the fox was in front of him and the dark, glowing, blood-red eyes were staring down at him. Naruto gave the fox the most annoyed look he could muster._

_"What do you want?" asked Naruto in an irritated voice. _

_**"THAT FOX KIT YOU BROUGHT HOME WITH YOU IS MAKING YOU SICK," **__said the fox simply. _

_"Kitsu? How could he be making me sick?" asked Naruto_, bored. How could that adorable little fox be making him sick? Was Kyuubi trying to trick him?

_**"KITSU IS ONE OF MY DESCENDENTS,"**__said the fox, growling. __**"HE BEING IN CLOSE PROXIMITY WITH YOU MAKES HIM IN CLOSE PROXIMITY TO ME, WHICH IN TURN, CHANGES YOU."**_

___"What are you talking about, you stupid fox?" growled Naruto. "Are you trying to psyche me out or something?_

_**"I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SERIOUS BRAT!" **__yelled the fox, his breath blowing Naruto's hair back. __**"WHEN YOU WAKE UP, YOU'RE GOING TO NOTICE SOME NEW THINGS AND YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME!" **_

_"Fine, I'm listening," said Naruto, secretly curious. "What kind of things am I gonna notice?"_

_**"YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT WHEN YOU WAKE UP!" **__barked the fox. And to Naruto's dismay, the fox gave no further explanation and instantly, the entire mindscape turned black._

_ ………………………………_

__Kiba heard her yelling. He ran as fast as he could to get to her, Akamaru. Something was wrong for her to yell that loud. The last he heard her say was "Sakura-neechan" and that was when he was absolutely sure something was up.

It was when he turned the corner around the fence he saw two small animals running extremely fast toward Hokage Mansion and one of them was the baby fox that Naruto had brought home with him. Kiba went in the direction they had come from and it wasn't long till he saw Naren sitting on the ground facing away from him. He ran to her and found that she was holding a shivering, unconscious Naruto in her arms. She was crying and hadn't noticed him come up.

"Naren-chan," he said gently yet firmly, trying to get her calm down so she could explain what happened. "What's happened? What's wrong with Naruto?"

"I-I don't k-know!" she sobbed. Kiba had never seen her this way. Usually she was pretty intimidating. Never did he expect her to show weakness, even in this situation. It made him admire even more because it proved not even Naruto's twin was made out of iron. "H-he just doubled over, his b-breathing became r-ragged and he p-passed out! I-I don't know why!" She hugged him closer and Kiba soon feared that Naruto's ragged breathing would soon become non-existent breathing.

"Naren-chan, calm down and loosen your hold a bit," said Kiba, grabbing her arms. Naren loosened her hold but didn't let go. Naren sobbed silently in his hair, waiting for Kitsu and Natsu to come back with Jiraiya or Tsunade or both. And speak of the devil…

"Naren!" Naren and Kiba turned to see both Jiraiya and Tsunade coming toward them with Natsu and Kitsu running behind them. Jiraiya immediately lifted Naruto out of Naren's arms and ran off toward the hospital, Tsunade, Naren, Kiba, and the familiars coming behind him.

"What happened Naren?" asked Tsunade sharply. Naren told the story she had told Kiba. While they talked, Jiraiya listened intently, trying to figure something out. But a weak voice caught his attention.

"E-ero-sennin…t-the…K-kyuubi…" stuttered Naruto weakly.

"Save your breath brat," said Jiraiya kindly yet firmly. "We've got ya." Naruto winced and passed out again and the odd looking group made their way to the hospital.


	6. Halfdemon?

Kitsune Rising

Chapter 5: Half-demon!?

"GRRAAAHHHH!!" Naruto thrashed and writhed in agony on the surgical bed. Every muscle in his arms was tensed and veins bulged in his neck. It took several doctors plus Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kiba, and Naren to hold him down.

"What the heck is going on!?" cried Kiba as grabbed hold of Naruto's arm. "Just a moment ago he was unconscious!?" Naren held his other arm and gave Kiba a frightened look. Sakura held Naruto's head gently.

"I don't know!" yelled Tsunade, trying to hold down one of Naruto's legs. Jiraiya had the other, using his full weight to keep it down. "I hope it's not Kyuubi at any rate!"

"Calm down, Naruto! Bear with me!" she said loudly yet soothingly. "It'll be over soon. All the pain will stop I promise!" Naruto gritted his teeth, holding back another scream of agony.

"Aniki, it's ok! You're ok!" cried Naren.

"Hang in there Gaki!" barked Jiraiya. "Tsunade, can't you sedate him or something!?"

"I'm working on it!" yelled Tsunade. "It's not easy trying to put a needle in someone when you're trying to hold them down!"

"GAHH!" Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer. "E-ERO-SENNIN….T-THE….K-KYUUBI!" Sakura kissed Naruto's burning, sweaty forehead, trying to get him to calm down. "Shhh….Naruto-kun…its ok!" she cried. She looked down at his teeth and saw his canines lengthening, albeit slowly and his whisker marks deepening, becoming more feral. Surely he wasn't going into Kyuubi mode?! No, she would know it. Something else was going on, but it had to have something to do with Kyuubi.

"Sakura, come hold down his leg so I can sedate him!" yelled Tsunade fiercely. With another quick kiss to his forehead, Sakura hurried around the table and held his leg, using only just enough force so as not to break it. Tsunade filled a shot with anesthetic, hoping that it would work and relieve Naruto of this excruciating and mysterious pain. Naren pulled Naruto's arm down close to his side and moved so that Tsunade had a clear shot of his upper arm. Tsunade stuck the needle in as far as it would go and pushed the anesthetic into Naruto's bloodstream. After a few moments, Naruto's muscles began to relax, and eventually, he became calm. His breathing became slow and steady. Before he lost consciousness completely, he looked over at Naren and Sakura and gave them a small smile. Within seconds the anesthetic kicked in and everything went black.

Naren sighed with relief, glad that her brother was finally out of pain. She didn't care what had caused it at the moment. Tsunade gave her and Sakura a look and then looked to Jiraiya.

"Kiba, take Naren outside to wait," she said to the Inuzuka. Naren looked up at Tsunade, shocked.

"No! I won't leave him! That's not fair! Why does Sakura-nee get to stay!?" Naren argued, fighting against Jiraiya and Kiba, who were trying to pull her out of the room.

"Sakura is a certified medical nin! You are not! Do as I say!" barked Tsunade. Though it hurt her to separate Naren from her brother like this, it was necessary. Naren, Kiba, and Jiraiya would only get in the way. Now that Naruto was sedated, they weren't needed in the exam room. Naren fought with Kiba and Jiraiya the whole way out, but was unable to get free. With one last look at her unconscious brother, Naren walked out the door with Kiba. Jiraiya gave Tsunade a fleeting glance and followed.

"Now, let's figure out what's going on with you, Naruto."

………………………….

Naren sat in the hospital waiting room, wringing her hands in anticipation and worry. Jiraiya sat beside her, trying his best to give her comfort, but for all the good it did he might as well have been trying to comfort a brick wall. Kiba sat across from Naren, stealing glances up at her. He felt bad for her, and Naruto. He wondered what the heck was going on with the latter. He sighed. With any luck, they would find out soon enough, for Naren's sake.

Kiba watched the small, blonde girl fidget nervously. The thought of how such an intimidating and monstrously strong kunoichi could seem so small and helpless crossed his mind. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He was intimidated by Naren. After seeing her punch Sai through a building just for calling her short, he had been kinda scared to go near her, much less talk to her. He was afraid he might say something wrong and get the same results as Sai. I didn't help his confidence much to know that even Naruto wasn't safe from one of Naren's temper tantrums, however small it was. It also didn't help that if Naren knew what he was thinking right now, he might be in for one of those punches. He shuddered.

"Kiba-kun?" whispered Naren, knocking Kiba out of his reverie. "What do you think is wrong with Aniki?"

Kiba didn't answer at first being slightly taken aback by the question. "Um…I'm sure it's nothing Naren-chan," he said, forcing a smile. "He'll be up and about here soon. You know Naruto. He bounces back pretty quickly."

Naren shook her head. Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's gotta point, Naren," said the old sage. Naren looked up at Jiraiya and gave him a small smile. Then they heard a door opening.

"Naren!" It was Sakura. Naren stood up and met Sakura half way down the hall.

"Sakura-nee is he ok! Can I see him!" cried Naren, anxiously trying to get around Sakura. Sakura grabbed Naren's shoulders and held her back.

"He's fine, Naren!" said Sakura, chuckling. "He's still unconscious, though. The anesthetic hasn't taken its course yet. It's best we let him sleep, anyway."

"Why's that?" asked Naren. "I want to talk to him!"

Sakura sighed. "Naren, Naruto experienced some extremely painful and extremely weird transformations. He needs to rest."

Naren looked down, defeated. "Fine, but can we at least sit with him?"

"I don't see why not?" Naren maneuvered her way around Sakura and made her way into her brother's hospital room. Naruto was sleeping peacefully and breathing easily. Naren sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed. She noticed the once subtle whisker marks had become deeper and more feral, but other than that, nothing seemed different.

"I don't get it, Sakura-nee," said Naren. "I thought you said he went through weird transformations. The only thing different is his whisker scars."

Sakura sat down next to Naren. "That's not all. His canines have become elongated and lethal looking." She gently pulled up Naruto's upper lip to show Naren. It was indeed true. Naruto's canines were longer and more jagged and pointy. He would cause a lot of damage if he were to bite someone.

"Not only that," said Sakura, releasing his lip and moving up to his eyes. She lifted one of his eyelids to reveal that his pupils have become slitted. Fortunately, they were still the same deep, cerulean blue.

"Well ok," said Naren. "But I still don't understand how that could have caused him that much pain?"

"I don't think this transformation's over with Naren," said Sakura ominously. Naren looked up at Sakura, then back at Naruto. It was then she noticed the fur around his ears and the peculiar shape they were forming into, slowly but surely. She pointed this out to Sakura.

"That might be what is causing him pain, but I doubt it," said Sakura, shaking her head. "However, it does look like Naruto-kun is going to have some antagonizing from the villagers coming his way."

Naren sighed and looked down at her brother, wondering what could be causing him so much pain. It was then she noticed a small stain beginning to form on his t-shirt.

"Sakura-nee! Look!" said Naren, lifting his t-shirt. The once invisible seal was now completely visible and bleeding freely. It also had a distinctively different look to it. "That must have been what was hurting him! The seal was changing, using unbearable amounts of chakra to accomplish this change!" Sakura examined the seal. The once spiral center was now completely black and was the source of the bleeding. The triangular shapes became more angled, looking distinctively like claws. Sakura used chakra to stop the bleeding, but could do nothing for the odd shape the seal was in. Naren lowered his t-shirt, feeling a bit disturbed. All the girls could do at the moment though was watch and wait for Naruto to wake up.

……………

_Naruto writhed in agony on the floor of the sewer-scape that was the Kyuubi's holding place. The fox watched silently as his container gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold back screams._

_"What are you doing to me, you d*** fox?!" growled Naruto through his teeth. The fox simply laughed._

_**"I'M DOING NOTHING, BRAT**__!" said the fox, amused. "__**YOU'RE SIMPLY BECOMING A HANYOU."**_

___Naruto glared up at the fox in anger and howled in agony when his seal pulsed and began to bleed freely. "What the h*** does this have to do with Kitsu, though!? Is he some sort of demon as well?!"_

_The fox just grinned. "__**I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU, BRAT! THAT KIT IS ONE OF MY DESCENDANTS! HE BEING NEAR YOU MAKES HIM NEAR ME, WHICH IN TURN CHANGES YOU!"**_

_**"**__That doesn't make any since!" barked Naruto, clutching his stomach. _

_"__**THEN LET ME DUMB IT DOWN FOR YOU!" **__growled the fox. "__**IN THAT KIT'S DNA IS A TOXIN THAT CAME FROM MY CHAKRA! AND SINCE I AM SEALED IN YOU, THAT TOXIN FOUND ITS WAY INTO YOU'RE BODY! SORT OF LIKE YOU CAUGHT A DISEASE FROM THAT KIT! THE THING IS THAT "DISEASE" HAS MADE YOU A HANYOU, A HALF-DEMON! MINE AND YOUR CHAKRAS ARE MERGING TOGETHER!**_

___"So you're saying I'm now what the villagers accused me of being in the first place!? A monster!?" screamed Naruto in fury, trying his best not to believe what the Kyuubi said. _

_"__**HOW THOSE D*** VILLAGERS WILL TREAT YOU IS NO CONCERN OF MINE! AS LONG AS YOU DON'T DIE, I COULD CARE LESS WHAT NAMES THEY CALLED YOU, BRAT!" **__growled Kyuubi._

_Naruto glared up at Kyuubi and winced as another burst of pain came from his seal. Now what was he going to do? The villagers hated him as it was, and if he were to walk around as a—he spat the word—hanyou, then what would the villagers say and/or do to him, much less anyone seen with him? What about Sakura-chan? Would she hate him now that he was the monster everyone called him? Or Naren? Would she distance herself from him in fear for her safety? These and other depressing thoughts ran through Naruto's head as the Kyuubi laughed quietly to himself at the boy's suffering. _

_"D*** it all!" cried Naruto as another flash of pain and bad memories reached him, and he writhed in pain on the ground, curled into a ball. And then it all stopped._

…………

"Sakura-nee, he's waking up!" His sister's voice was almost unbearably loud in Naruto's sensitive ears. He didn't open his eyes but he stirred a bit, loosening up his sore muscles. His teeth felt sore and the whisker scars on his face felt even more sensitive than normal. His finger's hurt as well, but he didn't understand any of these hurts.

"Naruto-kun, wake up," came Sakura's loud but sweet sounding voice. Naruto turned his face in the direction her voice came from but still didn't open his eyes. They hurt, he realized, and opening them might bring more pain.

"S-Sakura…..c-chan," he muttered, reaching out.

"I'm here Naruto-kun," said Sakura sweetly, taking his hand in her's. "Open your eyes for me, please Naruto-kun."

Naruto cracked open one eye and looked in to Sakura's vibrant green ones. Her whole face was brighter than normal and her pink hair was almost too bright to look at. He opened the other eye and made to look around at his sister. As soon as the fluorescent lights from the hospital room ceiling hit his eyes, he cried out and slammed both hands over them and gritted his teeth.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong!?" asked Sakura, anxious.

"Aniki, are you ok?" asked Naren in an equally anxious tone.

"T-the lights……hurt my eyes!" gasped Naruto, burying his head into the pillow so he couldn't see the painful lights.

"Naren, go turn the lights off would you?" asked Sakura. Naren obliged. Naruto turned so that his face was now facing Sakura and he found he could see every detail of her and Naren's faces as clearly as if the lights had never been turned off. Naruto turned over and sat up and began studying the areas of his body that hurt the worst: his face, his hands, his head, and an awkward place at the base of his spine.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to me!?" cried Naruto. His nails had elongated into sharp, lethal claws. He tapped his cheek with his finger and found that his whisker marks actually hurt to touch. He felt the top of his head and, to his increasing surprise, felt furry, pointed ears coming out of the top of his head, replacing his human ears.

With a scared look to Sakura and Naren, Naruto felt at the base of his back. He pulled the—his—long soft fluffy red tail out from under him. Throughout Konoha, a confused, fearful, and shocked filled scream could be heard for miles around. Sakura and Naren watched in horror as Naruto pulled at his tail and ears.

"What a day this has turned out to be," whispered Naren to Sakura. In reply, Naren got a slap to the back of her head and Sakura went to try to calm her boyfriend down.


	7. Cloak and a bandana?

Kitsune Rising

Ch. 6: Cloak….and a bandana?

Naruto tugged at his new ears, wincing at every uncomfortable pull. He was still trying to convince himself this was all just a dream. He wasn't a hanyou. He didn't have a big, fluffy red tail and fluffy red ears coming out of his head. He didn't. He couldn't. But he did.

Naren and Sakura had calmed him down enough to get him to sit down on the bed. Now he was curled up at the head of the bed, pulling on his ears and being so unlike himself.

"Naruto…?" said Sakura. Naruto stopped pulling on his ears and looked up at her. Sakura flinched at his deep blue slitted eyes. Unfortunately Naruto saw her and buried his head in his arms. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto-kun," said Sakura more sternly. Naruto shook his head and refused to look up at her.

"Aniki!" barked Naren. Naruto looked up at his sister. She didn't flinch like Sakura did. She understood what was going on with her brother. Naruto's ears drooped at the mean look his twin was giving him. "What the heck do you think you're doing? Crying like a little kid who's spilled all his ramen. Man up, Aniki!"

Naruto stared up at his sister, his strong, confident twin sister. What did she know?

"How would you know, Imouto?" he muttered, averting his eyes. "How would you know what I'm going through?"

Naren glared at him. "I'll tell you how I know." Naren closed her eyes and breathed deep. She put her hands together in a foreign hand sign that neither Naruto nor Sakura had ever seen. She breathed deep again and said, "Kai!"

Naruto and Sakura watched in shock as a long yellow tail grew at the base of Naren's back and two yellow ears grew from the top of her head. But the real shock was when Naren opened her eyes. Both Naruto and Sakura had seen Naren in her demon form, tail and all, and they had expected her eyes to be bright gold with slits for pupils. Instead her eyes were the same blue as Naruto's like normal.

"I know exactly what you're going through," said Naren, her tail swishing behind her.

"Imouto, why aren't your eyes yellow?" asked Naruto. "Normally when you're in demon mode, you're eyes are yellow!"

"I'm not in demon mode Aniki," said Naren, letting out a breath of air in frustration. "I'm a hanyou. I've always been. But, you see, I acquired a jutsu that allowed me to hide my animal features from view. The downside is that it is constantly drawing on my chakra. Okami-san often gives the jutsu her chakra when I'm in battle or something like that. Unless I get angry enough to release her than the jutsu cancels."

Naren stared down at her brother, whose ears flicked up in amazement.

"Will you teach it to me, Imouto?" asked Naruto, hopeful.

"Of course!" said Naren, grinning. "But it's hard. Not until you completely learn the jutsu will you be able to use it. Until then you will be stuck with animal features."

Naruto groaned and pulled his tail around in front of him. Sakura watched him sadly. She knew of the torment and suffering he had once gotten when he was just the container for the kyuubi. Now that her Naruto was half of what the village had assumed him to be, what would they say and do?

"Kyuubi said that Kitsu was doing this to me….," muttered Naruto. He looked up at Sakura. "That Kitsu was his descendant and he being near me made him near kyuubi. It set something off in mine and Kyuubi's chakra……Our chakras merged together. I'm a hanyou now. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to stay away from me Sakura-chan."

"Really," said Sakura. "Scoot over." Confused, Naruto did as he was told and scooted to the other side of the bed. Sakura sat down beside him. "Naruto look at me."

Naruto did. Sakura stared into his blue eyes for one moment, lifted her hand, and slapped him, hard, on the cheek. Without moving his face, Naruto's eyes met Sakura's, a single tear spilling from his left eye. He wouldn't deny it. That slap hurt….a lot, especially now that his whisker scars were so sensitive. What surprised him most, though, was that Sakura was crying as well.

"S-Sakura-chan," he stammered. Sakura put up a hand to stop him.

"Don't EVER let me hear something like that come out of your mouth again Uzumaki Naruto! I don't care if you have a tail or not! I LOVE YOU and some stupid fox isn't going to change that!" barked Sakura. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. He hesitated at first but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Naruto and Sakura stopped kissing but they didn't let go of each other. Naren sighed. "Listen, Aniki, you can't stay hidden forever. You have to leave the hospital sooner or later."

"But everyone will see me!" growled Naruto, his ears laying flat against his head. "I get enough torment from the villagers as it is thank you!"

"If you're that worried about it, then…." Naren looked around the room and spotted the wardrobe that held Naruto's jacket. "Maybe someone left some stuff in here."

Naren rummaged through the wardrobe. Naruto gave Sakura a confused look and both of them got up and stood behind Naren, her tail swishing happily in the air.

"Imouto?" Naruto peaked over her shoulder. Naren pulled out cloth and some clothes that had obviously been left behind. Naren grinned when she found what she was looking for. She held a bandana in one hand and a floor length, white, short-sleeved cloak in the other. Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are those for?"

Naren rolled her eyes in irritation. "To hide your ears and tail of course...duh!"

"Oh…"

"That's brilliant Naren!" Sakura smiled.

"Of course it is," said Naren cockily. "Here," Naren threw the cloak at Naruto, who caught it. "Put that on. Then put the bandana on over your ears."

Naruto grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, then pulled the white cloak on over it. He turned around, checking the cloak out. It hid his tail easily. "Awesome. That takes care of that problem. Now for the other two." He held out his hand for the bandana. He stared at it for a moment, then flattened his ears against his head and tied the bandana around them. He examined himself in the mirror. He had to admit he looked kinda cool, but the bandana wrapped around his head became increasingly uncomfortable as it held his ears flat. He wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't help but think that he might just deal with people gawking at his ears if he was going to have to wear the bandana for a long time.

"What do you think Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"I don't like the bandana much, but I really think you should wear a cloak like that more often." She smiled. "It suits you. Makes you look even hotter." Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, grinning his famous fox grin, which looked even more fox-like because of his whisker scars. Not a second later, Naruto gasped in pain and clutched his stomach as the seal on his stomach gave a particularly nasty, painful throb.

"D*** ….fox…," he said weakly, grimacing. Sakura hurried over to him and helped him sit down. He was breathing hard. "Don't worry…Sakura-chan…I'm ok…" he said, giving her a painful grin. "The fox just told me the seal was going to hurt for a while…..well he told me that after we cursed each other out anyway."

"Still making jokes…" Sakura said, giving him a worried giggle. "You could be dying and you'd still try to make me laugh, Baka."

Naruto grinned, but winced. "That's my specialty."


	8. Plots

Kitsune Rising

Ch. 7: Plots

"Hey! Naruto! Glad to see you're up and about!" cried Kiba as Naruto ambled slowly out of the room. "What was the scream for?"

"Oh nothing really…" Naruto muttered sheepishly. Kiba shrugged and looked to Naren, who had long since placed the jutsu that hid her animal features back on herself. Naren looked happier, and Kiba was glad that she was. Naren looked to him and blushed when he smiled at her, but she smiled back. Neither of them noticed Naruto watching them closely, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Sakura flicked his shoulder to get his attention and shook her head subtly.

"What?" he asked confused.

Sakura sighed. "Baka."

"What's wron-….Gahh!" Naruto winced as a large hand grabbed his shoulder.

"So Gaki," said Jiraiya, leaning down over his shoulder. "What's with the change in look? I didn't much like the orange myself, but it just doesn't seem you without it."

Naruto grumbled, folding his arms and saying something that sounded like "orange-hating jerk."

"Yeah, what's with the new look?" asked Kiba, drawing his attention away from Naren.

"None of your business, that's what!" growled Naruto. Kiba took a defensive step back. Naruto hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but it really wasn't any of his or Jiraiya's business, though he would probably show Jiraiya anyway later.

"Ok," said Kiba. "Don't hurt yourself again. Geez." Akamaru barked, growling at Naruto. "Glad you're feeling better pal. Later Naren-chan." Kiba gave Naren one last grin and walked off, Akamaru trailing behind him.

"That was so unnecessary Aniki," said Naren, giving her brother a hateful glare.

"She's right, Naruto-kun. You didn't have to be so mean." Sakura glanced up at Naruto, who looked genuinely upset at his outburst.

"I know," he muttered sadly.

"Let's try this again." Jiraiya stepped around in front of the trio. "What's going on Naruto? You can tell me."

"I'd rather not."

"Alright. I won't make you….today. But don't be surprised if I ask you again soon." And with that Jiraiya turned and walked off. However, before he turned the corner, he looked back and said, "Glad you're feeling better Gaki. I hate to see you messed up like that."

Naruto sighed as Jiraiya left. He knew he'd been mean. But he had good reason. Didn't he?

"Naruto-kun, let's just get you home, ok?" Sakura shook his arm a little, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," he sighed.

……………….

"Sasuke, wait! You just woke up! You shouldn't be getting out of bed!" Karin cried. Sasuke glared at her as he rubbed his head.

"Shut up, Karin," he growled. The fight with Itachi had really taken so much out of him; he knew he'd almost practically died. But Itachi was dead, and that was what really mattered. Finally, after so long, he'd completed his revenge. Finally, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Eh, Sasuke," said Suigetsu in a bored tone. Sasuke glared at him.

"What?" he hissed.

Suigetsu pointed toward the shadows. Sasuke looked toward the shadows he was pointing at and noticed a figure standing there. He got a glimpse of orange and old memories tried to awaken but Sasuke pushed them down.

"Who're you?" Sasuke barked.

"Wouldn't you rather like to know what you should do now that you're revenge is complete rather than wasting time with petty introductions?" asked the figure in a mocking tone.

"If you don't show your face, I'll kill you where you stand," grumbled Sasuke. The figure laughed.

"Alright." Slowly, the figure strolled out of the shadows. Sasuke had seen orange, but this orange was a mask that the figure was wearing over his face with one hole where his eye was.

"I'll ask one more time before I kill you," said Sasuke. "Who're you?"

"I'm the other survivor of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Impossible.

"I'm Uchiha Madara, and I have a job for you."

Sasuke gave him a wicked grin.

"And that would be…?"

"Find Uzumaki Naruto and bring him to me….Alive! How you do so is you're responsibility."

(A/N: I'm so not sticking to the original story line……if you don't like it…..deal with it…..here's a hint though……Sage mode is so staying in the story…..it's just too dang cool to leave out….)

…………………….

Naruto sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you Aniki," said Naren, grinning. They sat at Ichiraku's ramen, waiting for their ramen to be made so they could eat. Teuchi had heard that Naruto had been in the hospital for some reason, and being the nice person he was, offered to treat Naruto and Naren to ramen that day in celebration of Naruto being ok.

"I hope not," muttered Naruto. He grinned when Ayame handed him and Naren their ramen. "Thanks Ayame-neechan."

"Glad you're feeling better Naruto-kun," said Ayame and she went back to helping her father.

"Where's Sakura-chan Imouto?" asked Naruto between slurps. After they had left the hospital, Sakura had gone off in the other direction, saying she would meet them at Ichiraku's.

Naren shrugged. "Idunno," she said. Naruto adjusted the bandana on his head, unable to get it in a comfortable position.

"Stop messing with it," barked Naren. "You'll pull it off."

"But it's uncomfortable!"

"Just leave it alone till we get home, then you can take it off!" Naren growled.

"Can't I just wear a hood, like Shino?" asked Naruto.

"Well if you had a hood you could, I guess," said Naren, a thoughtful look on her face. "We'll have to get you a cloak special made."

"Anything to get rid of this bandana," muttered Naruto. He didn't care how cool it made him look; Naruto would forever avoid bandanas after this.

"Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you two!" Naruto and Naren turned to see their friend Chouji walk into the ramen shop. "Especially since I heard you were in the hospital Naruto."

"Geez…how many people know I was in the hospital?" Naruto turned to his twin. "How long was I there anyway?"

"Almost a whole day and night." Said Naren absently, slurping her ramen. "People tend to notice if you aren't around Aniki."

Naruto's freak out was imminent. "A whole day and night!? Why didn't you tell me I was there that long Imouto!?"

"I didn't think it mattered all that much at the time."

Naruto felt his eye twitch. "Really?"

"Don't worry about it so much Naruto," Chouji piped in. "At least you're not there anymore right?"

"Yeah, that's one good thing." Naruto drank the soup from his fourth bowl. "Listen Imouto, I think I'm going to head home. Catch you later ok?"

"Yeah, alright. See if you can find Sakura-nee first though k?" said Naren waving.

"See ya Naruto!" Chouji grinned and waved. "By the way, I like the new look."

"Thanks Chouji," said Naruto, waving back. "See ya."

Naruto made his way back towards his apartment. He didn't really look for Sakura. If he saw her, great; if he didn't, fine. He was too preoccupied with examining his newly formed claws. He couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten just a little bit stronger.

Naruto decided. Instead of turning right to get home, he turned left and headed toward the secluded training ground where he took the first bell test from Kakashi-sensei.


	9. Realizing Your Strength

Kitsune Rising

Ch. 8: Realizing Your Strength

Naruto's breathing came in gasps. He was sweating profusely. His feet were spread apart in a fighting stance and his clawed hands held up defensively. There were five clones left. It had taken him longer than normal to beat the hundred clones he summoned to test his new found strength. His assumptions had been right. Being a hanyou made him a whole lot stronger than he had ever been before.

Naruto looked at each of the five clones, his tail swishing behind him tauntingly. He waited. He wouldn't make the first move. Not this time. He soon found that the one who made the first move usually had the disadvantage. And with his clones, advantage was a large factor in beating them.

Finally, one of the clones got tired of waiting and charged forward, claws extended. Naruto bared his teeth and got ready to defend himself. The clone was inches away when Naruto planted a foot in the ground and punched the clone in the face before dodging the second clone that had decided to attack. And with strength that even Tsunade would be impressed at, Naruto took a clone in each hand and rammed them into the ground. The two clones dispelled as a third clone came running with a Rasengan ready. Naruto rolled out of the way, growling. The Rasengan plowed into the ground where Naruto had just been standing. The original threw a kunai at the clone with outstanding accuracy. Naruto had thrown the kunai so hard that I didn't just pierce the clone, it went completely though it, dispelling it instantly. Naruto grinned. This hanyou thing might not be so bad after all. It was just the extra features he had acquired that really ruined the whole thought though. One more clone.

Naruto waited for the last clone to charge. Unfortunately, another throb of pain from his seal flashed through him. Naruto winced.

"Gah!" Naruto clutched his stomach. The clone took this chance and charged the original, knocking him to the ground. Naruto struggled with the clone till he was able to get his feet under it. Naruto kicked as hard as he could and launched the clone backwards into a tree and the clone dispelled.

Turning over on his belly, Naruto grimaced. That throb had been particularly nasty; almost worse than the first throb. He closed his eyes. The sun was brighter than normal in his slitted eyes, and he was surprised he could even stand it. He was going to have to get him some sunglasses or something. If Shino could pull it off, he could.

"Why does everything bad happen to me?" Naruto asked a beetle that had crawled up close. The beetle payed him no mind and went off on its merry little way. Well, he hadn't really expected an answer.

"Naruto-kun?!" Naruto looked up to see Sakura running toward him. He smiled and sat up. Sakura's concerned expression melted to a confused one then an angry one.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked while checking all the cuts and bruises Naruto had gained over the last couple hours. "Naren told me you went home and when I got there, you weren't there. So I thought I'd try here because I figured you would do something stupid and go train. You scared me half to death when I walk up and see you lying there unmoving! You could have seriously hurt yourself, Baka!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," answered Naruto sleepily. "I'm fine. I'm just tired now. The clones were harder to beat than normal and it didn't help that my seal was hurting. And don't bother with those cuts. They'll heal in a second."

"You shouldn't even have come, Naruto," grumbled Sakura. "You just got out of the hospital for one. And you also just got back from a tedious mission that could have killed you. When you didn't come back when you were supposed to, I….thought…"

"Oh is that why you're so worried?" Naruto grinned when Sakura nodded.

"I'm afraid to lose you, Naruto," muttered Sakura. "You have no idea how much it hurt when I thought I did. Naren refused to believe it. She said if you were dead she would know. You don't know how glad I was to see you sitting on Hana's exam table with nothing but a hurt leg and a malnourished fox kit."

"I'm sorry I made you worry Sakura-chan." Naruto hugged her tightly, careful to avoid scratching her with his claws. "And I promise to never worry you like that again."

Sakura smiled, nodded and hugged him back.

"What were you doing Naruto?" she finally asked, letting him go.

"I was seeing if I being a hanyou made me stronger, if only a little bit." He answered.

"And…?"

"I would say that I'm a whole lot stronger!" He grinned. "Maybe me and you should spar sometime Sakura-chan. I think I could keep up with you and your monstrous strength now."

Sakura frowned and slapped him on the back of the head. "Baka! Who are you calling monstrous?!"

"Certainly not you Sakura-chan!" Naruto held up his hands defensively. "Just your strength."

Sakura laughed. Naruto could be so silly sometimes. He was a Baka, yes. But, he was her Baka.

"Have you seen Kitsu at all lately Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "You went to my apartment. Was he there?"

"Yeah. Natsu's with him. Naren said she was going home soon, so I'm sure they'll be ok." Sakura replied.

Naruto grinned; glad his little fox was ok. He hadn't seen him since the incident with the villager. He thought back to what she said. _You are that fox brat, aren't you? _Naruto couldn't help but think that she couldn't be any more truthful. Naruto lowered his head. Now what would she say now that he looked the part, and not just her, but any of the villagers. He dreaded the torment he might get, but most of all, he was worried what his friends would say. He hoped that he wouldn't scare them off.

Naruto searched around the field, making sure he and Sakura were alone. When he was certain, he reached up and slid the bandana off his head and sighed, relishing the fact that, for just a little while, his ears were bound to his head.

Sakura watched and the pointed, fluffy ears twitched and turned to even the slightest sound. It took a large amount of her will power not to reach up and pet them, or even touch them. She knew she would eventually end up playing with them just because she wanted to, but right at this moment didn't seem like the right time to even ask to touch Naruto's ears.

Naruto continued to sweat. Sakura assumed it was from fighting, but then realized that a slight breeze was blowing and Naruto was very relaxed, having had time to cool down from his exertion.

"Naruto-kun? You're sweating still. Are you hot?" she asked, noticing he was still wearing the cloak and his thick black and orange jacket. Despite the wind, it must have been close to a hundred degrees outside. Naruto looked down at her.

"Am I?" he asked, reaching a hand to his face. His face felt wet and sticky. "Huh….I didn't even notice. I do feel a little hot." Naruto peeled off the white cloak, freeing his tail, which began to swish in quick jerky movements. Sakura fought hard to resist the urge to pet it as well.

Naruto then began unzipping his jacket and pulled it off. He was wearing a see-though fish net shirt (he had changed out of the bloody t-shirt at the hospital) and Sakura could feel herself blushing. Naruto's very tan torso was muscular, not an ounce of fat, which was odd considering how much ramen he ate. There wasn't a single blemish or scar except for the drastically changed seal that surrounded his navel. Naruto laid back using his elbows to hold him up and let the cool breeze cool him off. His eyes were closed and he didn't notice Sakura staring at him.

When Naruto finally cooled down enough that he was no longer sweating, he pulled his jacket back on, but rolled the sleeves up and left it unzipped. He pulled the white cloak back on only to hide his tail, not for comfort.

"Ready to go home Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto standing up. Sakura nodded, grinning, and took his hand. He pulled her up and she linked her arm in his. Sakura, being too busy thinking about how lucky she was, didn't even notice that she and Naruto had both forgotten one essential thing.

The sweat-drenched bandana lay forgotten in the grass.


	10. The Secret is Out

Kitsune Rising

Ch 9: The Secret is Out

"D*** it!" growled Naruto, putting a hand on his head.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura turned to face him. Naruto frantically searched his pockets looking for his bandana.

"I lost the freaking bandana!" he replied, continuing to look in every pocket he could find a fourth time around. "I can't find it! My god, I'm an idiot!"

"You took it off at the training field, Naruto," implied Sakura. "Let's just go back and look for it."

Naruto nodded and pulled his jacket up over his head to hide his ears. They had just turned the corner when they bumped into Ino.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple," said Ino, grinning.

"This isn't a good time to chat right now Ino," said Sakura, looking to Naruto. He looked really silly with his jacket up like he had it, and Ino seemed to think so as well.

"Naruto, why are you wearing your jacket like that?" she asked, failing miserably to suppress her giggles. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and tried to think of a good excuse. Unfortunately, he could only think of one really lame excuse.

"I'm…..imitating a turtle," he said uncertainly. Both Ino and Sakura stared at him for a moment before Ino burst out laughing.

"You really are the most unpredictable ninja, Naruto." Ino looked to Sakura, who was still giving Naruto a confused, yet sympathizing look. Naruto gave her a grin, and then became serious.

"Listen Ino, now's really not the best time," he told her. Ino just continued to laugh.

"Seriously Naruto," she said between giggles. "It's like ninety degrees outside. You must be burning up with that jacket on.

"No I'm fine really. It's shading the sun out of my eyes." Naruto assured her. Ino stared at him for a moment. He was lying. She knew this because of the relatively large beads of sweat pouring down his neck. Naruto gave her his trademark grin and made to go around her.

"Naruto, you're hiding something aren't you?" Ino glared at both him and Sakura. Naruto gulped.

"No!" he said, and then realized he'd said it in a way that sounded defensive. Naruto shook his head. Ino cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course you are!" barked Ino. "No one walks around with a jacket on their head in one hundred degree weather!"

"Ino-pig! Shut up!" growled Sakura. Ino glared at Sakura.

"Fine, forehead!" she barked. "I'll catch you two later. And trust me Naruto. I will find out what you're hiding." Ino stalked off around them. Naruto watched her. He liked Ino, he really did. Sometimes, though, she could be kinda mean.

"Come on, Naruto." Sakura pulled his arm to get him to follow her. He did so, but pulled the jacket up further over his head so it shielded his eyes. He let Sakura lead him.

"A most youthful look for Naruto-kun, but don't you think it's a bit hot?" Naruto lifted his jacket a little so he could see his friend. He knew who it was before he saw him. Rock Lee, the green beast of Konoha. Well, he wasn't the only beast anymore.

"Hey Lee," sighed Naruto. "I'm fine. I'm just shading my face. I'm tan enough as it is." Naruto laughed.

"May I ask where the ever lovely Naren-chan is?" asked Lee looking around Naruto. "I've noticed that you and her hardly ever separate and I was hoping I could talk to her."

"She's busy, Lee," said Naruto, narrowing his eyes at the way Lee said "lovely". "Why?"

"Because she is pretty and the picture of youth!" Lee grinned. "I want to ask her for a date."

"Not no, but h*** no, Lee!" growled Naruto, earning himself a slap to the head from Sakura. Lee looked crushed.

"Um…she's already got a boyfriend, Lee-kun," said Sakura kindly, giving Naruto a side-ways glare. She had noticed how Naren and Kiba looked at each other. Kiba seemed perfect for her considering the circumstances, where as if she dated Lee. Lee and Naren didn't seem to fit together. Poor Lee.

"Naruto, we'd better go," she said, trying to ease the tension. "We have to get that thing."

"Yeah," said Naruto, still rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Lee. I didn't mean to be mean."

"No worries, Naruto-kun!" Lee gave Naruto a thumbs-up. "If Naren-chan won't have me, then I shall fight hard for her love!"

"Right. Come on Sakura-chan." Naruto pulled Sakura's hand and they swerved around Lee.

"Tell Naren-chan I would love to see her soon!" called Lee, waving. Naruto ignored him and kept going.

It wasn't long before the training grounds were in sight. Naruto sighed with relief, but didn't relinquish his hold on the cloak that covered his head. He couldn't take the chance of someone seeing him.

"Sakura-chan! We made it!" he cried. He took off toward the field. He was almost there when…

WHAM!

"Gyah!" Naruto ran into something hard and fell to the ground. He rubbed his head.

"Hey watch where you're going...oh it's you," Naruto sat up. "What's the rush Konohamaru?"

"I could ask you the same question, Naruto-niichan," said Konohamaru, rubbing his own head. He opened his eyes and looked to Naruto. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"N-Naruto-niichan?"

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto lifted a hand to his face. Konohamaru shook his head and pointed at Naruto.

"E-ears!?" He gasped. It took a moment for Naruto to realize what he was talking about. Naruto's eyes grew wide. He reached for the top of his head. When he had run into Konohamaru, the cloak had fallen off his head.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his head, trying to hide his ears. "Konohamaru! Don't tell anyone!"

Konohamaru just stared at him. "Konohamaru?" Konohamaru got up quickly and ran away.

"Eh! Konohamaru!!?" Naruto called after him. Konohamaru kept on running. "aoh.." Naruto sighed sadly.

"I wouldn't worry Naruto-kun…I don't think he'll tell anyone. He was probably just caught off guard.

Naruto nodded but didn't answer. He had a sad look in his eyes. Sakura got in front of him and held his face in her hands. "I don't care if he does anyway! You've always got me, Naren, Tsunade-sama, and Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto smiled. "Let's go get the bandana." And they entered the training grounds.

Unfortunately for Naruto and Sakura, the bandana was gone. Naruto even sent out clones to look for it but it was nowhere to be found. Neither of them noticed the tiny snake slithering away with the bandana wrapped around it.


	11. Man Up

Kitsune Rising Ch 10:

Man Up

Naruto collapsed on the ground, pouting. Why did everything always happen to him. The universe just always seemed to be against him. He couldn't bring back Sasuke, He couldn't stop becoming a Hanyou and now he couldn't stop anyone from knowing about his new "appendages". There was no way he could walk around with his jacket over his head forever. Sure, he could find another bandana, but just the thought made him wince. The bandana was so uncomfortable, that he almost thought it wasn't even worth the trouble. Maybe some kind of hat would do?

Naruto snorted. That would be a sight. People called him an idiot enough as it was. Imagine what they would say if he walked around with some kind of top hat all the time. He sighed. For the umpteenth time, he couldn't help but thinking how bad his life seemed to suck. The only good things that ever happened to him was finding his sister, gaining Sakura's love, and making all his friends. But now, he didn't know what to do. His friends might shun him, scared he might attack them. Sakura and Naren would be the only ones to stand by him. He didn't think he could handle the loss of so many friends, even if two of his most important people were still there. It seemed to him that his fortunate good luck was finally running out. Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head in them.

Sakura watched helplessly. Again she thought that all she could ever do was the littlest things like trying to console him with words. And now, she couldn't even think of one word to say. She felt useless. The one she loved was struggling, and she didn't know how to help him. A physical wound was easy to heal, but this situation was different.

_No,_ she thought. _I'm not going to be useless this time! If i really love him, then I can do something for him._ Steeling her resolve, Sakura knelt down in front of Naruto.

"Naruto," she said kindly, shaking his shoulder. His response was to bury his head deeper into his arms, flattening his ears. _Ok this is getting ridiculous._

"Naruto look at me!" she barked. The harshness of her tone was more than enough to scare the blonde into looking her straight in the eyes. She glared at him.

"I can't believe you," she hissed. "You, of all people, acting like a helpless baby." Naruto winced at the venom in her voice. "I'm really dissapointed in you, Naruto."

"B...But Sakura-cha..." he began weakly, but he was unable to finish the sentence. Sakura slapped her hand across his face as hard as she could, much harder than she had at the hospital. She didn't care if it stung this time. She wanted it to hurt.

"Do you honestly think anyone will care what you look like? If everyone is really your friends, then they won't judge you! If they didn't judge you before, then why do you think they'll do so now?" Sakura's voice rose with each word in her anger. She was going to make him realize that it didn't matter. "Damn it, Naruto! Man up! You are not twelve anymore! You are seventeen years old! You're the strongest ninja I know, and probably even stronger now more than ever! You have Sage arts and now that you're a hanyou, you probably have more control over kyuubi than ever before! Akatsuki should quake in fear when your name is mentioned! But how can they fear you when you waddle in self pity and loathing?"

Naruto stared at her, dumbstruck. He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"When are you going to realize that It's not what you look like or what burden you carry? Me, Naren, You're friends, love you for you!" Naruto began to look away from her, but Sakura took hold of his face and forced him to look at her, but her voice was calmer. "It's your heart of gold that people "see" when they see you, not anything else! Please, Naruto. I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you in pain and sadness. It's not like you. Please, Naruto, come back to me. Become your old, cheerful self again. For me, if nothing else. Please."

Naruto blinked and placed his hand over hers. Green, soothing chakra glowed around her hand, calming the sting her slap had left on his face. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled into her hand. Sakura laid her forehead against his. Finally, Naruto smiled. A genuine smile.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," he whispered. Sakura grinned. Suddenly Naruto stood up.

"Forget the bandanna," he said, grinning widely. "And forget this cloak. I'm burning up!" Naruto pulled the cloak off and tossed it aside, leaving his bushy red tail to swing freely as if it had a mind of its own. He held out his hand to Sakura. "Come on, let's see what I can do."

And with that, he grabbed her in his arms and jumped onto the rooftops. As quick as a fox, he made his way to Hokage Mountain, Sakura hanging onto his neck for dear life.

o0O0o

A tiny snake slithered into a dark room, a bandanna wrapped around its body. It made its way to its master, slithering up his leg and around his shoulders. The pale skinned young man unwrapped the bandanna from around the snake, and dispelled the summon. A simple sniff confirmed the owner of the bandanna.

It smelled of sweat, but the most prominent scent was the distinct smell of ramen. Sasuke smirked.

"What's so funny, Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu in a bored voice.

"Nothing," answered Sasuke. "Nothing at all." _You haven't changed, have you Naruto? _

Sasuke scowled and threw the bandana aside. The small snake was meant to stay and watch, and only return when it confirm that Naruto was in Konoha at the time. It had brought the bandana with it, but it did not confirm Naruto's whereabouts. He could have lost that months ago and be out on a mission now; not safely tucked away in the confines of that wretched village. Sighing, Sasuke stood up.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin."

At his demand, said ninja came to attention. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular.

"We're going to Konoha."


End file.
